Feral Attraction
by Ryromaniac
Summary: When Logan once again goes in search of his lost past he leaves behind a broken hearted Marie. However, upon his return he finds that Marie has moved on...will Logan be able to compete with her new guy? R/L, R/B
1. The Heartache Begins

****

****

Feral Attraction

Relationships: Rogue/Logan, Rogue/Hank(Beast)

I am new to this and wanted to say upfront that while this is about Rogue and Logan's relationship I am not sure who she will end up with at this point. I also wanted to state that I work a lot and may not be able to update as frequently as I like.

**Disclaimer: I own neither the X-men or any of the characters used in this story just the plot. This takes place after X1, therefore X2 and X3 never happened in this story.**

******

* * *

**

Logan had just placed the last of his personal belongings in his duffle bag when he heard a familiar voice ask from the doorway "You runnin' again?".

He slowly turned around to face the girl he had come to think of as family. "I got another lead on my past from the professor and was just about to head to your room to say goodbye before leaving out." he replied.

Rogue slowly nodded her head in a show of understanding before looking up to meet his gaze. "How long will you be gone this time?" she asked sounding a little saddened by the possible answer, even to her own ears.

Logan took note of the sad undertone in her question and hated that he was about to add to that sadness. "I'm not to sure yet, I was also thinking about doing a little cage fighting and some repairs to the cabin I own in Canada while I was gone." Logan immediately noted the change in her scent and the sadness that her eyes held before she removed her gaze from his in favor of glancing at the ground.

"Oh, well I guess you won't be here for graduation in a month then." she stated refusing to meet his gaze again.

"I'm so sorry Marie but I really need to see where this leads, it could be one of my last shots at finding the answers to my past. I really wish I could be there but I can't promise anything until I know more about where all this will lead." Bag in hand Logan slowly approached until he was standing right in front of her at the doorway to his room. He then took her in a strong embrace, "I will try to keep in touch as much as I can though and I want you to know I am so happy and proud of you for getting accepted into the NYU medical program." he whispered into her ear.

Marie slowly pulled back from the embrace and favored him with a sad smile and murmured "Thanks sugah." Tears brimming at the corners of her eyes they said their final goodbyes before Logan left for his trip. Leaving a crying Marie standing in his room feeling more alone and heart broken than she had been when leaving her home in Mississippi all those years ago.

* * *

**This is my first attempt at writing one of these but I hope you like it. Please read and review to let me know if I should continue or just delete the story all together.**


	2. Unexpected Reactions

**First I just want to thank everyone that read my story. I also especially want to thank my three reviewers Princsakarlita411, Crystal, and theisis70. I really appreciate the feed back…it inspired me to finish and post another longer chapter.**

* * *

Marie couldn't explain the sudden feeling that overtook her the moment Logan walked out of his room, she only knew that somehow this trip was different than all the others. She felt it in the way Logan reacted to her question of how long he would be gone. Marie was so devastated by Logan leaving that she was rarely seen around the mansion other than leaving to go to class or the occasional new student pick-up.

* * *

Four weeks had past since Logan's departure and Marie hadn't heard from him once. She was just finishing getting ready for her college graduation when she received a telepathic message from the Professor asking her to stop by his office. Upon entering the expansive and elegant office that could only belong to one Professor Charles Xavier Marie was great with the warm welcoming smile of said man.

"Ah Marie my dear, I would like to introduce you to Dr. Hank McCoy. He will be working with Jean in the med. lab but more importantly he will also be looking into research on mutations and especially way to help mutants with there control over those mutations." At that moment Marie noticed the other man in the room with them as he stood and moved to stand in front of her, she immediately stifled her sharp intake of breath at his appearance. Something that the man noticed despite her attempts at covering it up.

Hank having heard her slight intake of breath immediately began to apologize. "I'm sorry if my appearance frightened you my dear. I know that it comes as quite a shock to most."

Marie slowly started to blush as she realized that not only must he have heard her hitch in breath but he had also mistook it as her being frightened by his appearance. The truth was that while the appearance of a 6 foot tall fury blue ,and obviously somewhat feral, mutant wasn't an everyday occurrence she was really more taken aback by how breath taking she instantly found the man standing before her.

Marie finally regained her senses enough to reply "Not at all, I see nothing to be frightened of." This instantly caused Hank's brow to furrow in confusion as to why she had reacted the way she had if it was not a result of his unusual appearance.

Sensing the slight confusion and embarrassment coming from both parties the Professor chose that moment to step in and introduce Marie to Hank. "Ah, yes well…Hank I would like you to meet Rogue. She is graduating with her BS in Chemistry from NYU today and has already been accepted into their medical program."

Hank slowly stretched out his hand to Marie in a show of standard greeting. However when Marie placed her gloved hand in his she was shocked to find that he slowly lifted it to his waiting lips and placed a gentle kiss to the back of it instead of the customary shake that she was expecting. "It is very nice to meet you my dear, I have heard a great deal about you from the Professor. Yet he failed to do your beauty the justice it deserves."

If it was possible Marie blushed an even brighter red at his astonishing words than she had from the unexpected kiss to her hand. "It's nice to meet ya too, I've gotta say you make a very intriguing and welcome addition to the school." Marie stated while locking her gaze with his penetrating blue eyes. She didn't know what had come over her all the sudden but she found herself unable to stop the blush that was quickly becoming a permanent fixture on her face.

The Professor chose that instant to interrupted the intense moment the two were currently engaged in. After a polite clearing of his throat the Professor began to speak, which caused the two other parties in the room to quickly return their attention back to him. "Yes well…the reason I wanted you two to meet was because Hank has informed me that he will be needing a research assistant and I could think of no one better suited for the job than you my dear. I really feel that you will both benefit greatly from this arrangement." stated the Professor.

" Thank you Professor, I really appreciate the confidence you have in me. I would love the opportunity to help with research on such an important matter." Marie stated with a warm smile directed towards her mentor. It was the first time she had found a cause worthy of a smile in the last four weeks.

"I have no doubt that you will do many wonderful things given the opportunity my dear." The Professor then turned to address Hank. "I will let you two work out the all the details later as I do not wish to detain Rogue any longer. She does after all have a very important event to attend one hour from now." the Professor stated with a proud smile.

"Well in that case I will be going, I have a lot of unpacking that needs attending to after all." With that Hank once again caught Marie with an intense gaze. "I look forward to working with you Rogue." he stated in a low slight gravelly voice that sent chills down Marie's spine.

"You may call me Marie." she stated without any forethought.

"Marie, what a lovely name for a even lovelier lady." With that he once again took her gloved hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. "Well Marie…I will see you later and we can discuss the details of our research." With that Hank left the Professors office with a deeply blushing Marie leaving shortly after. Leaving only a very confused Charles Xavier behind to ponder what all had just occurred. "Well this should certainly prove to be an interesting turn of events."

* * *

**I hope everyone likes the new chapter. I don't know when I will get to update again, it might be next weekend. Please read and review though to let me know if you are liking the story so far. Is the writing and detail of the story ok?**


	3. Fighting that Feeling

**I am so sorry it took a little longer than I said to update. I had a really hard time with this chapter for some reason. I guess working like crazy and being sick might have played a small part though, lol. I want to say thank you once again to my reviewers theisis70, Princesakarlita411, and lizzytish. You guys are great and inspire me to continue…I hope everyone likes the new chapter.**

* * *

No one in the Mansion was particularly surprised to see Marie retreating to her bedroom upon returning from graduation. Everyone just assumed that she was still mopping around the same as she had been for the last 4 weeks. That however couldn't be farther from the reason that she was currently hiding in her room.

Marie was steadily pacing back and forth across her room trying to figure out what had happened earlier upon meeting Hank. She just could figure out why she had been so strongly drawn to him. "Ugh, I even told him my really name! How could I be so stupid? I've never told that to anyone other than Logan and look how well that went."

Marie suddenly stopped in her pacing and flopped down on the foot of her bed. "What's wrong with me?" she stated placing her head in her hands. "I just can't understand why I feel so drawn to Hank…it's like this unseen force is just pulling me to him. I just don't know how to make it stop!

Suddenly standing Marie stated with a great amount of certainty " One thing I do know though is that I can't work as his research assistant." Marie then left her room and went down stairs to talk to the one person who might be able to help.

* * *

The Professor was in his office grading the essays from his Ethics Class when he heard a knock at his door. Reaching out with his mind he instantly knew who it was at his door by the amount of confusion and frustration he sensed coming from them.

"Come in my dear" the door then slowly opened to reveal a very resigned looking Marie. "Ah, Rogue…what can I help you with on this fine afternoon?"

Marie approached the Professor's desk and took a seat across from him. Looking up to meet his gaze she stated "I just came to tell you that I think you should pick someone else to help Hank with his research. I just don't think I can make the time for it with medical school and all.

Skimming Marie's surface thoughts for the real reason behind her sudden change of heart he couldn't help but feel slight amusement at what he saw. He couldn't understand how a person who had someone like the Wolverine in her head could be so in denial of her basic animal instincts. "Rogue I am sure that I don't have to tell you how valuable this type of experience could be in helping with medical school. It is an opportunity that the other students in your program would jump at the chance for. Not to mention the benefit that it will have in hopefully helping you find a way to control your skin. I thought that was something you desperately wanted."

Rogue looked down at her gloved hands and sighed. "It is something that I want and I know your right about how great of an opportunity this is but I just don't know if I can do it."

Smiling sympathetically the Professor once again met her deep brown eyes with his own older wiser gaze. " I understand my dear but I think you should at least give this a try and see how things go before you toss this chance away." He stated in an eerie and all knowing way that gave Marie slight pause before she shrugged it away.

Letting out a small breath she didn't even realize she was holding Marie acquiesce to the Professors request. "Very well…I'll give it a try but if things get to be too much to handle I'm gonna hafta quit." With that settled Marie left the Professor's office leaving behind a thoroughly amused Charles Xavier. "Well that certainly explains some of the unusual behavior I observed earlier." he thought.

* * *

A few hours later Marie was taking a nap on her bed when she heard a sudden ringing. Waking slowly from her dreamless slumber she realized that it was her cell phone that was doing the ringing. Sitting up Marie reach for her phone and without looking at the caller id flipped it open. "Hello."

"Marie?"

Rogue's heart suddenly stopped beating for a moment…could it really be him calling? "Logan is that you sugah?"

"Yeah, it's me Kid. How did graduation go? I really am sorry I didn't get to be there and that it took me 4 weeks to be able to call you. Things have just been kinda crazy the past few weeks.

"Well first of all at 22 years of age I think I'm hardly considered a Kid anymore Logan." Marie stated with a joking tone. However, she couldn't have been more serious in her point that she was no longer a child. "To answer your question though graduation went really well. I just can't believe I'm about to be starting med. school in a few weeks, everything's changing so fast.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It seems like it was just yesterday I was fighting in a cage in Alberta."

"For all I know it could have been just yesterday that you were fighting in a cage in Alberta." Marie stated with a casual laugh.

"True." Logan stated with a slight laugh of his own. "So…has anything else been going on since I've been gone?"

Suddenly Marie had a flash of meeting Hank earlier come to mind that brought another uncontrollable blush to her cheeks. Yet for some unexplainable reason she couldn't bring herself to tell Logan anything about Hank, so she lied. "Nope…nada thing."

Logan immediately knew that was a lie based on her slight pause. Just as he was getting ready to call her on it though Marie heard a loud knock coming from her bedroom door.

"Can ya hold on a minute Sugah I gotta answer the door."

"Sure" said a somewhat dejected Logan.

Placing her phone on hold and opening the door Marie was met with the heart stopping sight of Hank.

"Ah, I'm sorry to bother you my dear. I was just wondering if we could maybe discuss the details of our research. Is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all. I was just finishing up a phone call." Marie stated holding up her index finger to signal she need just one moment.

Closing the door softly she then returned to her call and an impatiently waiting Logan. "Listen Logan I hate to cut this short but I have something really important I need to take care of at the moment…maybe we can talk longer next time." Marie stated before hanging up the phone. Leaving a confused Wolverine with a slightly wounded pride to wonder what had just happened.

* * *

**I really hope you like the new chapter. Am I doing an ok job with staying true to the characters? Please review to let me know what you think, want to see, or even how I'm doing so far.**


	4. Surprising Revelations

**I didn't fall off the face of the Earth after all! LOL! I am so sorry it's been so long since I updated, things have been really crazy for me lately. I just want to thank my awesome reviewers: The-Marionette-Mad-Hatter, 7, Raniatlw, Nikki-4, faithcd22, gara lover99, grangerwanabe, Jf, and Princesakarlita411. I really loved the feedback and encouragement to update. I hope you guys like the new chapter…as an added bonus for my absence I also added some insight into what's been going on with Logan.**

* * *

Marie quickly tossed her cellphone on the bed before turning back to the door. Upon opening the it she was greeted by the sight of a patiently waiting Hank. Marie instantly found herself once again staring into his mesmerizing blue eyes and was unable to speak. Recovering quickly she lightly cleared her throat and awkwardly glanced down at the floor before looking up and quietly asking "Would ya like to come in?".

Scenting Marie's sudden discomfort Hank was hesitant about entering her private quarters. However, not wanting to appear rude he tentatively stepped through her door into the room.

As Hank passed by her Marie couldn't help but close her eyes and slightly inhale his scent. He smelled like old leather-bound books, fresh used ink, and something she could only describe as belonging strictly to him. She was instantly ensconced in a sense induced trance as she closed the door.

Hank slowly walked to the desk across from the door and turned to see Marie still standing there with her back to him. Slowly clearing his throat he inquired "Do you mind if I sit here?".

Upon hearing a throat clear Marie opened her eyes and turned to face her guest. She instantly saw that he was gesturing to her desk chair, "Sure take a seat wherever ya like.".

Taking a seat in Marie's desk chair, Hank quietly waited for Marie to gingerly sit across from him on the side of her bed. "So…I have been thinking about the research we are to under taking and first of all I just want to say again how happy I am to be working with you. As for the details of the research I thought that we might simply start by looking through some files I have on mutants that are unable to control their powers. We will see if we can find any direct correlations between the different mutants or their powers and go from that. How does that sound to you my dear?"

"That sounds like a great place to start. What were ya thinkin in terms of research hours?"

"Well…I was thinking that we might be able to work on it a couple hours a day and weekends. Depending of course on what your classes and my work in the med. lab will allow. I am certain there will be things that may come up with scheduling from time to time but I want to assure you that I am more than willing to be flexible.", stated Hank with what he felt was an encouraging smile.

Marie couldn't quite say why but something in the way he phrased that last statement brought a sudden blush to her cheeks and fluttering to her stomach. Catching herself quickly Marie worked to control her rapidly beating heart and looked up into his eyes. "That would be great. I'll provide ya with a copy of my class schedule and let ya know as much in advance as possible if sumthin changes."

Without thinking Hank reach out his hand and took her gloved one. Smiling softly he held her eye contact for a moment before speaking, "Marie there is one more thing you should know." Hesitating Hank briefly looked down at their clasped hands before once again meeting her gaze. "Among the mutant files we will be looking at for our research there will be a few you are already familiar with. There will be one on Scott Summers for example...but more importantly there will also be one on you my dear." With that said Hank gave her hand a gentle squeeze and waited to see what her reaction would be.

Keeping eye contact with Hank, Marie took a deep steadying breath before speaking. "I kinda figured there would be seein as how my mutation is more dangerous and uncontrollable than most."

Hank was taken aback by how calm and resigned she was about the whole situation. Everyone included in the research would remain anonymous of course but he still thought she would be a little more upset about the situation. "Well…if anything at least that will give us even more motivation to find the key to control.", he stated while given Marie what could only be described as a mischievous smirk.

Looking into those soul searing eyes and that devilishly handsome face Marie gave an audible yet not distressed gasp at the unspoken implications of that statement.

Clearing his throat once more Hank looked down to realize he was still holding her gloved hand in his. Maintaining composure he gentle released it back into her lap. He then looked up to her face once more, "I should probable be going now my dear. I do not wish to tarnish such a respectable ladies reputation by staying in your private quarters for an unreasonable length of time."

Hank then stood and started toward the door with Marie accompanying him to say their goodbyes. Marie opened the door for Hank and wait for him to exit into the hall before nearing the open door.

Upon turning to bid Marie farewell for the night Hank was shocked to see her stumbling toward him after losing her balance on the rug just inside her door. Making great use of his quick reflexes Hank instantly extended his hands out and grabbed her arms to keep her from falling.

"Are you alright Marie?"

Quickly straightening back up Marie looked at him to see nothing but pure concern shining in his eyes. Giving a small yet cheerful smile she replied, "I'm fine…thanxs for catchin me Hank."

"I'm just glad I was standing in the right place at the right time. Well…I should be going. I will see you tomorrow morning so we can start our research. Shall we say 9am in the lab since you do not have to start classes for two more weeks?"

Still smiling Marie assured him that she would be there before saying goodnight. Once Hank had disappeared down the hall Marie turned to re-enter her room. Upon turning however she was met with three downright shocked faces staring at her. Looking into the stunned faces of Jean Grey, Ororo Munro, and Scott Summers she calmly asked, "What ya'll starin at me for?".

After a quiet dinner out with Ororo and Jean this was the last thing Scott thought he would see on his return. Steadily clearing his throat he preceded to look Rogue in the eye before saying the only thing he could think of, "Rogue, Hank was just holding onto your bare arms!"

Mouth slightly agape, Marie was simply rendered speechless by that statement.

* * *

"Fuck", flipping closed his cellphone Logan leaned back on the couch to try and process what had just happened. He had planned on talking to Marie about what all he had found out so far but then she pulled that hang up act. Not to mention Logan had this strong feeling she was also keeping something from him. He couldn't help but wonder what that was all about…shaking his head to clear those thoughts he decided nothing could be done about the Marie situation at the moment.

Propping his feet up on the coffee table and closing his eyes Logan started to reflect on what had happened the last four weeks.

On the suggestion of the Professor the first week of his trip had been spent looking around the base at Alkali Lake one last time. What he originally thought of as a waste of time quickly changed when he stumbled upon a hidden room that he had somehow missed the last time he was there. After pushing aside a massive filing cabinet so that he could access the hidden room he found what appeared to be a very small storage closet of some kind. Once inside however he only found two small boxes containing files. Hoping there might be something useful in one of the boxes he decided to take them with him to his cabin in Calgary.

Since finding those files Logan had spent the last 3 weeks working on his cabin during the day and looking through the files at night, with an occasional cage fight thrown in here and there. The files had turned out to be some sort of patient files on various mutants. None of which mentioned anything about him and up until three days ago he hadn't found much else to go on either. That was when the File of a patient named Emma Frost triggered a sudden flashback of two women hugging while the people around them were fleeing what appeared to be cages of some sort. At the time Logan didn't know what to make of the flashback but felt certain they were in fact images from his long forgotten past.

Opening his eyes and coming back to the present Logan had made a decision on what to do next.

* * *

**_AN_: To clear up any possible confusion I just want to state that when I write about what Rogue is doing/thinking I will be referring to her as Marie. As of right now she will also be referred to as Marie by Hank and Logan only, everyone else will call her Rogue.**

**I have a couple of questions for those reading. Is anything coming across as OOC? Do you like seeing what Logan is doing as well or would you rather I just do a short version of what's going on with him later in the story?**

**Again I just want to apologize for not updating sooner; it's been a crazy year. This chapter was also very difficult to write for some reason but I hope it turned out ok in the end. On the upside I have already started working on the next chapter and now have a solid idea of where the story is going. Sorry about the cliffhangers by the way and as always reviews are appreciated.**


	5. An Awkward Occurrence

**I'm finally back…I just want to apologize for not updating in forever but I am back now and I plan on trying to add to this a lot more often. I also want to take the time to thank all those that reviewed since I last updated;** **starlite22, edf-k, takara410, Em, snowflakes849, TheRYU, Nikki-4, Katie E. Black, dawn444, The-Marionette-Mad-Hatter, 7, Moomoo22, and Princesakarlita411. I really appreciate all the feedback and it definitely encouraged me to get back into the swing of writing. Also a special treat for those still following this not only is this an extra-long chapter but I also added a little bit of what I like to call "lemony steam" towards the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoy this update! :)**

* * *

_Ring…..Ring…_

Without looking up from the philosophy paper he was grading the professor slowly reach over to answer his private phone line. "Hello, Charles Xavier speaking."

"Hey Chuck…its Logan. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Not at all my friend, I was just grading some papers for my philosophy class. Is everything alright?" He could sense that this was more than just a simple social call.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I was just calling to see how everything was…and ask for a small favor."

"Of course, I am more than willing to help you in any way that I can." The professor replied with a slight smirk at how right he had been.

"I'm glad to hear that Chuck because I managed to find a hidden room with some old medical files in at the base and I was kinda hoping you could help me locate someone mentioned in one of them."

"I cannot make any promises my friend but I will do what I can. Who exactly is it that you need me to check into?" The professor inquired while grabbing a notepad to write down the name and any information that he might need.

"It's a woman by the name of Emma Frost."

"Did you say Emma Frost?" The professor asked slightly taken aback by the name. However, after a brief pause he quickly recovered from his shock. "I actually think I might already have all the information that you may need Logan. It just so happens that Emma is a former student of mine that now runs a boarding school of her own located in Boston, Massachusetts."

"Well that's convenient…I knew if anyone would be able to get me some information on this broad it'd be you. You think you can just text me the address of this school; it's still going to be a month or so before I head back that way. I wanna finish all the repairs and additions to the cabin first, plus I was thinking about maybe catching a few more fights to earn some quick cash."

The professor had a feeling that there was more to Logan's delaying coming back than just repairs and fights but he decided that it would eventual come out on it's on so he let it pass for the time being. "Of course Logan, I will text the address to you as soon as we hang-up. Is there anything else that I can be of help with?"

Logan hesitated for a moment before asking his next question. "Actually Chuck I was kinda wondering if everything was going ok with Rogue. I talked to her last night and she seemed like she was hiding something from me."

The professor was never one to involve himself in the private lives of those around him and he was not about to start making exceptions now. "Logan as far as I am aware Rogue is doing just fine. If you feel that she is hiding something though I would encourage you to share your concerns with her on the matter the next time you two speak."

"I might just do that, if I can get her to talk to me for longer than five minute that is. Anyways, I should really let you get back to your grading but thanks for all your help."

"It's no problem my friend, good luck and do keep in touch."

"Will do Chuck…will do."

* * *

After what could only be described as a very restless night's sleep Marie woke eager and yet nervous to start the day ahead of her. She had thought a lot about the events of the previous night. Since Scott's startling revelation that Hank had been touching her bare skin for an extended period of time with no ill-effects it was all she could think about, the possibility were endless.

Now though as Marie showered and dressed for the day she found that while she was extremely excited about what this could mean for her control she was also very nervous about discussing the matter with Hank. Logically she knew that there was no reason to be worried, after all this could only mean great thing for her as well as their research, but she couldn't seem to get the butterflies in her stomach to understand that. Even the simple thought of discussing her apparent ability to touch him without harm brought a blush to her cheeks.

Determined to not let her nerves get the best of her Marie decided to forgo her normal breakfast routine and left her room heading straight for Hank's lab.

Standing in front of the lab entrance she gave a quick glance at her watch and noticed that it was only 8am, a whole hour earlier than they were originally supposed to meet. She just hoped that Hank was an early riser and was down here already because she really didn't think her nerves could handle waiting any longer.

* * *

Hank was in the middle of gathering all the files he would need for his and Marie's research when there was a sudden knock on the lab door. Taking a quick look at his watch he wondered who could be down here at such an early hour, he wasn't expecting anyone until 9am.

When he opened the door to a somewhat jittery acting Marie he was shocked to say the least.

"Marie my dear, I am surprised to see you so early. I wasn't expecting you for at least another hour…is everything alright? You seem to be a little anxious."

Continuing to look at only her hands, for fear of getting once again lost in Hank's amazing eyes, Marie slowly entered the lab and took a seat on a stool before speaking.

"Hank, something happened last night when ya save me from falling. I'm not sure how it happened…or even why but it did…umm it's just that umm…"

Sensing that she was having a hard time telling him what had transpired to make her so nervous Hank tried to put her mind at ease. "It's going to be alright Marie, just take a deep breath and tell me what has you so concerned. I promise that whatever it is we can figure it out together."

Sighing deeply Marie relaxed slightly; she found it amazing that a few words from him could have that effect on her. After taking that deep breath, like he had suggested, she blurted out the one thing that had been on her mind constantly since last night. "When ya grabbed me to keep me from falling you touched and held onto my bare skin for several minutes!"

Hank was stunned into complete silence for a moment while he tried to comprehend what exactly she had said and what it could possible mean in the long run. After taking a minute to compose his thoughts he felt that he had a rudimentary grasp on the situation at hand.

"I can certainly understand why that might make one anxious, especially after so long without any control over your skin at all. However, I think that the first thing that we should do is to relax and simple see if we can reproduce the same result before we jump to any further conclusions."

Marie knew that he had a point; after all there was nothing to get so excited about if it was simply a onetime thing or a fluke.

"Your absolutely right Hank, so what do we do first?"

"Well, if you will follow me over to the exam table we will start with you having a seat and removing your gloves."

Marie did as Hank asked and once she was seated with her gloves off she looked to him for further instruction.

Slowly approaching the exam table Hank began to remove his lab coat revealing the white V-neck short sleeve t-shirt that he wore underneath. Setting his lab coat on a nearby chair he started to explain what the next step of this experiment was going to entail.

"Alright now Marie what I need you to do first is to close your eyes and relax. Once you feel relaxed enough I want you to open your eyes and we will proceed from there."

Doing as he had advised Marie closed her eyes and started taking deep calming breaths. After a few minutes of this she began to feel a lot more relaxed and lifted her head to open her eyes. However she wasn't quite prepared for the view that she was met with, there standing before her was Hank showing off what could only be described as a very muscular torso in a very tight fitting t-shirt. Marie suddenly felt an uncontrollable heat start up her neck and spread throughout the rest of her body at the sight of him.

After making eye contact with the girl in front of him Hank slowly start to extend both of his hand out towards her with the palms facing up. Stopping his hands six inches in front of Marie's body Hank proceeded to take a deep calming breath in and out before addressing her once again.

"Now my dear, simply reach out and place both your palms flat against mine and we shall see what the results are."

"Ok Hank, but the second I feel the slightest tingle I'm gonna pull back.

Giving her a very reassuring smile Hank simple nodded in the affirmative to her statement.

Slowly Marie placed both her palms against Hanks and waited for the familiar tingle to start. However it never came, while never breaking eye contact, she started to explore his palms and venture up his forearms.

Becoming entranced by the feeling of Marie's hands exploring his arms Hank unconsciously found himself moving to stand between her out stretched legs. While she continued working her way up his arms and to his neck, he found that his own hands found her waist and lower back to start an exploration all their own. He leisurely started drawing small circles on her hip and waist with his left hand while his right hand slowly started a descent down her back toward the gentle swell of her ass.

It was at this point that Marie found herself being drawn in by that delicious smell that was purely Hank; gradually she broke eye contact and started to lean into his soft inviting neck. She then started to slowly nuzzle at the fur there while placing delicate nipping kisses along his shoulder.

Hank found that Marie was driving him wild with what she was currently doing to his neck and before he knew what had come over him a rather loud growl left his throat, successfully breaking both of them out of their lust induced haze.

Clearing his throat Hank slowly backed away from Marie and turned to look at something on the other side of the room while he composed himself enough to speak properly. He didn't know how things had gotten out of hand so fast; he usually prided himself on being a gentleman. With Marie though it was like something or someone else had taken control of his body and he just could not help but give in to the lust he felt for her.

While Hank was trying to reign in his own desire Marie was busy doing the same. She had never experienced anything like that in her life…it felt as if her whole body was on fire. Placing her gloves back on she slowly stood with her head down waiting for Hank to speak.

After gaining control off his emotions Hank felt that he could once again speak. "My deepest apologies Marie, I do not know what came over me. I assure you though that I am now once again in control of myself. However, in light of all that has happen I think that it would be best if we take a two hour break while I do some research on this matter."

Without looking up Marie addressed his assumption that he was the only one at blame in this situation. "Hank ya have nothing to apologize for. It was just as much, if not more, me as it was you. I will leave though and give you some time to look into this while I run a few errands. I'll see you at 10am to discuss what you think might be causing our ability to touch."

Marie then quickly turned to exit the lab, leaving Hank behind to research different theories on what might be happening with her mutation.

* * *

**AN: I hope the "lemony steam" was ok. It is the first time I have attempted to write anything like that. Did I do an ok job on it?**

**BTW, as of right now who Rogue ends up with is still up in the air but I would like to hear what all you guys think. So if you will you can vote on my profile for who you think Marie should end up with. **


End file.
